User talk:StardustWright13
Dusty!! I wrote more of the book! Here's a link: The Aftermath: Dark and Light Unite :P - Bob :D - 1st: I wrote more of the story :P 2nd: I think someone stole your potco account... See the screens on my talk 0_o - Bob Hey Star Hey Stardust, it's me, Jim, I am sure you don't remember me, it's been at least 3 years since you have last talked to me, but I am here to tell you, if you need any help with anything, you can contact myself, or an admin, or a Wiki Mentor we can get assigned to you. Cheers! The Vital Element 04:48, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Dear Dusty: Lizzy Bane here! I am your wiki mentor! If you need help are confused, are just wanna catch up, leave a message in my talk page. I hope you enjoy your wiki experience Gibbsgirl11 (talk) 04:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Just leave me the link and something you'd like me to help you with and I'd be more than happy to! Gibbsgirl11 (talk) 05:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well Star, there is 50 regular edits, like in comments and 50 mainspace, like making a character page for Stardust and writing a story. If you have any more questions, just ask Liz, myself, or the admins! Livewire Logan (talk) 05:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) No prob Star, and don't worry, getting 100 edits is as easy as cutting down a Skelleton. Before you know it, you will be chatting with all of us and having an ole merry time. Livewire Logan (talk) 05:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well the rule was put in place because spammers, noobs and ban dodgers did nothing but well, spam and troll chat for about 3 weeks, underaged users just sat and spied on chat for the Laws Brigade and other things happened and the 100 edit rule was put in place. I actually opposed it. Sorry. Livewire Logan (talk) 05:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well Star, I know you're not any of those things, but the rule applies to everyone, and everyone had to get their 100 edits after the rule was put in place. It only took me a day or two. So dont give up hope! Livewire Logan (talk) 05:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Again Star, it's easy as Pie(not the math thing :P) and it will be over before you know it! Livewire Logan (talk) 06:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey what's up how's it going? Wanna meet up in game I got lots to tell ya! -Blueiceprincess13 http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blueiceprincess13 Well my name is Stardust Wright Goldtimbers. Can we meet somewhere in game? If we meet in game I'll yell ya everything ~Dusty Just please log on real quick I know you have a pirate account with 2 pirates I just wanna talk with ya real quick :) ~Stardust Ok well if you meet with me you get to see who I am.. lol. Hopefully see you soon, I'm glad to get to know you. :) ~Dusty Yeah just leave me (Blueiceprincess13) a message when you want to meet up and where or when you get on. ~Stardust I will tell ya all of it tomorrow... unless you really quickly wanna do it right now? That would be way better. :) ~Dusty Lol okay, well I'll talk to ya later. How about 1 Pm Pacific Time (that's 2 mountain, 3 central, 4 eastern)? Oh an how bout on Monada Tortuga by the Fisher guy? ~Dusty Alright, 6 PM Pacific! See ya soon! <3 ~Dusty Hey, are you ready now?? ~Dusty What happened?? Lol ~Dusty b0ss ey b0ss where u go : : 02:52, June 2, 2016 (UTC)